


Heaven on Earth

by Spillz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Canon, San Junipero is just the Neo World programme stop booing me I'm right, giving good kids happy endings, no one technically dies okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spillz/pseuds/Spillz
Summary: "When Komaeda had gotten so sick that not even luck could save him, his friends decided to try something radical. Something so close to impossible that his luck would really be put to the test."OrAI Chiaki welcomes a visit from an old friend





	Heaven on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starglitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starglitches/gifts).



He didn’t know how this worked exactly.

When Komaeda had gotten so sick that not even luck could save him, his friends decided to try something radical. Something so close to impossible that his luck would really be put to the test.

He squinted in the brightness of the sun as he stood on the beach of Jabberwock Island. The simulation was thus almost clearer than reality, the sound of the waves, the smell of the ocean, it was all exactly right. And she was there, just like Hinata had promised, leant against a tree staring intently at her console.

“Nanami?” Komaeda asked, and if he hadn’t known for sure that the real one was dead he would have been sure the girl on the beach was his old friend because somehow her smile was the same here as it had been all those years before.

“He told me to expect a visit,” She said, a serene smile on her face as she addressed him, but she didn’t look up from her game.

“Sorry I haven’t been to see you before,” Komaeda said as he sat down beside her, watching the pixelated character she was controlling jump on a dragon’s back.

“I’m glad, it means the real world isn’t so bad after all,” she said.

For a while, they sat in silence and he watched Nanami finish the level. When the screen exploded with confetti and an optimistic tune played, she hit save and tucked the console in her pocket.

“How have you been?” She asked turning to face him properly.

“I’m sure Hinata told you everything already,” Komaeda said dismissively

“Hinata doesn’t know everything,” she pointed out, “Tell me the end of the story.”

And so he did. He told her about the last killing game and the Future Foundation, he told her about the new Hope’s Peak and about life on Jabberwock Island. He told her all of the stories he could remember, the funerals, the birthday parties and the weddings; his wedding, his husband, Hinata.

He told her about their first date, their last kiss and everything in between. He told her everyone’s happy endings, but also everyone’s unhappy middles. How Akane had cried for a month after she remembered what became of her family. How Sonia returned home to find herself an enemy to her own people. How every day, the weight of what they had done dug into them like well-manicured nails.

Komaeda and Nanami spoke for hours, at least, it felt like hours. Maybe in the real world, it had only been minutes, maybe it had been years, but as the moon rose over the beach as the air got colder Nanami reached over and took his hand.

“You’re still here,” She said, staring up at the stars. “It worked”.

“Oh, did I die?” He asked. He wasn’t sure how Nanami knew and he didn’t. “That was quicker than I thought.”

“Do you feel any different?” She asked, yawing for the first time since they'd been here together, the system had always struggled to support more than one AI, even before the shutdown.

“Not really,” Komaeda said. He probably wouldn’t have even known he’d died at all if she hadn’t told him. Nanami nodded and yawned again, Komaeda took off his jacket and wrapped it around her as she leaned back onto the sand.

“I’m glad it worked,” she mumbled, her eyes drooping slowly closed as she pulled the jacket tighter, “I hope you can both be happy.”

Komaeda turned his head upwards to the simulated constellations, wondering if the stars were the same in here as they were outside. He wondered if Nanami had been lonely all these years on her own, but he supposed she had games to keep her busy. He would have to find a way to play with his luck.

There was a flash of blue light in between the stars that made up Capricorn, and Hinata was standing at the edge of the water as if he’d been there the whole time.

“It happened,” he said, walking almost nervously up the beach.

“Nanami told me” Komaeda replied, reaching up to take his husband’s hand

“It was her idea, to give you some more time,” Hinata said, pulling Komaeda up to stand beside him. They both turned to look down at where Nanami had been sleeping and saw only Komaeda’s jacket lying flat against the sand.

“You didn’t have to,” Komaeda said, leaning against Hinata’s chest and wrapping his arms around his waist, “she deserved to live in here more than I did”

“And you deserved to live a long life out there, just like the rest of us,” Hinata insisted, pulling Komaeda closer, “you deserve a happy ending.”

He closed the distance between their faces. Holding his husband with two hands for this first time. It was strange how familiar and yet new it was. They had kissed more times than could be counted, but that was out there, with their real bodies, and in here everything was perfect. Perfect skin, lips, hair, everything. It may have been his talent, but Komaeda felt luckier than he’d ever thought possible.

He laughed as broke the kiss.

“What? What did I do?” Hinata let go and jumped back, suddenly nervous again. Komaeda shook his head, still giggling.

“I was about to say that I was the luckiest man alive, and then I remembered,” he explained. Hinata stared back blankly for a moment before rolling his eyes, unable to hide his smile.

“You’re the dumbest artificial intelligence ever,” he said, kissing him again as the sun began to rise.


End file.
